Twilight IM
by Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit
Summary: yet another twilight IM. but this is a good one. SO READ! more will come out soon....... rated cause we are paranoid. not because of actual content... ..we think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is just something me and my friend came up with when we were board.  so read, review, and pass the pretzels.

Emmett- grizzlyman

**Bella- Littlemissfallsalot**

**Edward- imamonster**

**Alice- physicpixie**

**Jasper- mr. Feelgood**

**Rosalie- Youwish.**

**Jacob- wolfman **

Littlemissfallsalot is signed on

_Imamonster is signed on_

_Wolfman is signed on_

Littlemissfallsalot- hey Edward. Jacob. 

Imamonster- hello bella………… Jacob

Wolfman- whats with the not so greeting leech? Jeeze. Anyway. Hey BELLA.

Littlemissfallsalot- er… ok. AHHHHHHH

(silence)

Imamonster- BELLA??? Are you ok?! What happened???

Wolfman- omg! Should I come over and help?

Imamonster- grrrrrrrr…. No. I'LL come over. Ill help you my love!

Wolfman- how do you know she wants you to come over? She could want me!!!! She should want me.

Imamonster- your right. I'm all wrong for her. I should leave so she can have a normal life! She cant have that with me!

Littlemissfallsalot- omg. I just fell of the damn chair. You do NOT need to leave, or come over. Didn't you read my screen name???

Wolfman- can I still come over anyway?

Imamonster- hey, what about me?

Littlemissfallsalot- ok.. obviously you both cant come over…. So Jacob can come over now…

Wolfman- YES! Victory is mine! Take that leech!

Imamonster- what about me??? I'm your boyfriend! Unless you would rather not be with me……….

Littlemissfallsalot- no. Jacob can come over now cause Alice is over and she really wants someone to do a makeover on and I really don't want it to be me.

Imamonster- HAHA

Wolfman- nevermind, bye

Wolfman has signed off

Imamonster- well can I come over now then?

Littlemissfallsalot- yes of course! But you might want to get rid of Alice first…

Imamonster-…….

Physic pixie has signed on

Physicpixie- ready for a makeover Bella????? I can see that you will say no… but I will then kidnap you!

Imamonster- Alice, if you don't stop bugging bella then I will tell jasper what you are thinking!

Physicpixie- oh! Then what exactly am I thinking Edward?

Imamonster-………. Jasper in spandex.

Littlemissfallsalot- HAHA! Wait… ewww.

Physicpixie- fine I will leave bell alone, but only because you didn't say my entire though on this webchat!

Physicpixie has signed off

Littlemissfallsalot- ok then… I don't even want to know.

Imamonster- no. You don't. So anyway. Can I come over now? Ill fix that chair I just know you broke.

Littlemissfallsalot- sure. Ill just go get the tools that Charlie has.. AHHHHH

(silence)

littlemissfallsalot- I fell of the chair again

'

imamonster- oh bella. Here ill come over and help you fix your chair.

Imamonster has signed off

Littlemissfallsalot- ok. But now I'm talking to no one. Omg I'm going insane!!!

_Littlemissfallsalot has signed off._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N made by me and 4 of my friends. It took up all of our break lol. ENJOY! Read review and pass the pretzels.

OBVIOUSLY WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

**Emmett- grizzlyman**

**Bella- Littlemissfallsalot**

**Edward- imamonster**

**Alice- physicpixie**

**Jasper- mr. Feelgood**

**Rosalie- Youwish.**

**Jacob- wolfman **

_Littlemissfallsalot is signed on _

_Physicpixie has signed on_

_Mr. feelgood has signed on_

_Grizzlyman has signed on_

_Imamonster has signed on_

**Grizzly man-** I summon Eddie! Alice! Bella! And JASPER to the circle!

**Imamonster- **what circle? Do you mean chat room? And we are all already here.

**Phycicpixie- **Yah Emmett**!** Jeesh! Get a life.

**Littlemissfallsalot- **I went to the get a life store once, and it wasn't actually that hard to do.

Grizzly man- since when is there a get a life store in forks? You are crazy. O_o

**Imamonster-**I DO NOT call my one and only love crazy. Do NOT.

**Phycicpixie-** oh Edward. Relax. He was just kidding. But maybe I should but out, because I can see there will be a big fight if I do. And I need some action.

**Littlemissfallsalot- **its ok. Although I think I could use some action too.

**Grizzly man- **That's what she said! Hahahahahahahahaha.

**mr. Feelgood-** ok that was DIRTY. But I rulez. Haha.

**Grizzlyman-** ok jasper, when did you get here?

**Mr. Feelgood-** I was right here the whole time.

**Imamonster- **yah. He was. And remind me. If we are all in the same room, why are we talking on this chat thing?

**Phycic pixie- **causes its more fun. DUH and Bella, where did you go?

**Littlemissfallsalot-** Oh, im still here. I just fell asleep. While I still can. ( wink wink)

**mr. Feelgood-** ok, WHAT WAS THAT FOR? That looked dirty.

**Grizzlyman-** I KNOW! Wait, EDWARD! Stop sniffing Bella! Its weird… gosh.

**Imamonster- **I cant. It's addicting. I'm addicted. Sniff. Sniff. She smells like flowers and strawberries. Sniff………….sniff.

**Littlemissfallsalot**- …………………………………………

P**hysicpixie-** EDWARD!!!!!!! Ok STOP! Even though she kinda does….

**Littlemissfallsalo**t- ok…. Oh ummm… thanks. You all smell good too.

**Mr. Feelgood-** so…. This is getting akward. I can feel it. lol. So im OUTIE! BYE!

_Mr. Feelgood has signed off_

**Phycicpixie-** yah, me too. There is a huge sale on right now. On SHOES!!!!!! Y_AY!!!_

_Phycicpixie has signed off_

**Grizzlyman-** yah… im thirsty, so im going hunting with rose. I DISSMISS YOU ALL FROM THE CIRCLE!!! Or.. er…. The I M chat anyway

Grizzlyman has signed off

**Imamonster-** so… Bella. Do you wanna come over? Or do you want me to come over there?

**Litttlemissfallsalot**- can you come over here? I need to make supper for me and Charlie.

**Imamonster-** sure. But ewwww. Your food is disgusting. Wouldn't you rather have, like a nice pint of blood or something?

**Liitlemissfallsalot-** haha. No thanks. Id faint immediately.

**Imamonster-** your loss. See you in… well now. Considering your next to me. Ill give you a ride home.

_Imamonster has signed off. _

**Littlemissfallsalot-** ok. BYE!!!! Wait… im talking myself again! Omg… I really am going crazy. OH NO! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!! Omg! TALKING TO MYSELF AGAING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

_Littlemissfallsalot has signed off_


End file.
